


海上曲

by Dear_Margarinet



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Margarinet/pseuds/Dear_Margarinet
Summary: 当时给非哥的文，也是新年的时候写的？也是很早的作品（到底多早啊（真的不记得了我只想搞黄，还就真的搞黄了（
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, cu chulainn/fujimaru ritsuka, 汪咕哒, 汪咕哒♀
Kudos: 6





	海上曲

海上曲

逃出囚笼的时候已经是夏天。

立香抱着果篮走着，严热的天气带来的低气压让她呼吸不畅，热气氤氲，幻化开田里的景象。番茄红得诱人，在阳光下的光泽让她想起了什么，她抚摸那饱满的果实，轻轻摘了下来。

“番茄好新鲜的样子。”

“是啊，”收留她的老奶奶走到她跟前，“摘了那么多番茄吗？”

立香才猛然发现自己的果篮里已经装满了番茄，急急忙忙地道歉，“对不起！我一个没留意……本来还说是来帮忙的……我一会儿再过来帮您吧。”

“不用啦，”老奶奶用手背揩去她满额的汗，“番茄都熟了，不收回去也是烂在地里，先回去休息吧，我种的番茄可是很甜的哦。”

她的脸被晒红了一片，驮着满篮子的番茄和身后的夕阳从田埂走回去。屋子很大，老爷爷扇着扇子，从冰箱拿了冰袋出来，她道谢，敷在脸上，凉意浸入肌肤的时候，她轻轻发出了叹息。

番茄被切成小块端放在碟子里，她拿起一块送入口中，酸甜的味道在口中蔓延，白色的碟子上还残留着红色的汁液。

“最近总觉得你很不安啊。”

立香含着番茄愣了愣，嗯了一声：“总觉得有什么事要发生了。”

乡村的夜晚伴随着蝉鸣和微风，立香睁着眼躺在床上，她说不清让她难以入眠的到底是难言的焦躁与不安还是脸上的烫伤带来的烧灼感，手背上的令咒总是时不时地疼痛起来，穿着很轻薄的睡裙，她还是出了一身的汗，最后叹口气，抱着干衣服去洗冷水澡。

最后还是睁眼到了天明，心脏跳动的声音从胸膛传到鼓膜，比这蝉鸣还要恼人。两位老人家要赶去城里的集市。大热天她只想在这还算舒适的屋子里避暑，于是婉拒了出城的邀请，屋子里只余下她一个人。田里已经没有活干，但她还是想出去走一圈，也懒得换衣服，随意把帽子一戴，走去田里。太阳依旧悬在天上晒得她恍惚，她走到番茄地里，昨天还剩了些没摘。摘下第一个番茄的时候，她才想起自己忘了拿果篮，回头望一眼，意外地发现了人影。

那个人慢慢朝自己走来，轮廓逐渐清晰，那身显著的衣服她一眼便知道是谁，心脏又剧烈地跳动起来，她默默感慨自己的弱不禁风，连太阳都晒不得了。

“Master，”那个人走到她身边，用好听的声音喊道，“走得那么远，真叫老子不好找啊。”

立香看着他上半身仅有的黑色背心，神色平静，把手里的番茄递给他，“原来你也会觉得热啊。”

对面的人有些无奈，“哪怕成了英灵，该有的季节感我还是有的，立香。”

两个人抱着果子回到了屋子里头，一路无言，立香热出了一层汗，浸透了睡裙，隐隐能看到衣物底下的肌肤，引人遐想，那人盯着她上楼又下楼的身姿，喉结动了动。等立香洗漱完出来，换了身干净的衣服走到他身边，拿起刚摘回来的番茄，举到他跟前，他看到面前的人前胸开口低得吓人的睡裙，还有那凸起的两点，身体跟着这天气燥热起来。

“要尝尝吗？”

他低下头，就着立香的手咬了一口番茄，他故意放慢动作，番茄的汁液顺着她的指间淌到手腕。立香还没反应过来，他已经用舌头将汁液悉数舔走，末了还吻了吻她的手。

立香笑了笑：“浪费。”

对方弯下身，果子掉在地上，四目相对，唇和唇贴在一起。

她的世界突然安静了，原本在胸膛里拉扯得她难受的心在嘴唇相碰的一瞬不再张牙舞爪，不安感渐渐消散，一切归于寂静。

立香伸出手，环住对方的腰：“Caster。”不是疑问，而是像以往一样的呼唤，又带了几分试探的意味。

“嗯。”

立香闭上了眼睛，抬头去蹭他的脸：“库丘林。”

“我在。”

亲吻于他们而言仿佛是一个重要的仪式，一开始是停留在表面，然后开始吮吸，再撬开她的牙齿，找到她的舌头，粘腻地缠在一起。立香被他抱起，坐在他手臂上，她低着头捧着他的脸虔诚地回应，分开的时候两人额抵着额，立香轻轻地笑了笑。

库丘林把她抱回房间，压在身下，继续亲吻她。两个人的吐息交织在一起，库丘林的手指扫过她的肌肤，在这样的天气里她甚至以为库丘林在使用他引以为豪的卢恩符文，一点一点地灼烧自己。他的手掌游走于她的全身，胸前的凸起格外受照顾，在他的逗弄下硬得像块小石头。立香一边喘着气一边呻吟，睁开眼的时候两个人身上什么都不剩，库丘林在咬她耳朵，她伸手去抚摸他的手臂，一路划过他的胸肌，腹肌。已经勃起的性器碰到了她的手，她有些害羞地收回来，顿了一顿，被库丘林舔到浑身难受得半闭上眼的同时，又伸手轻轻握住了柱身，缓慢地撸动起来。库丘林愣了愣，立香看着他，脸上的烫伤和着因他而剧增的热度，整个人都烧了起来。

“想要？”库丘林低低地问她。立香立刻松了手，红着脸，拗不过库丘林的爱抚，最后在库丘林耳边小声地说：“你想要呀。”

理智崩溃只是一瞬间，库丘林一摸，她下面已经湿了，伸手随便捣鼓几下都能听到水声。分别太久，她变得生涩而敏感，随便一撩整个人都在发颤。性器顶入的时候她皱起了眉，有些痛苦地呻吟起来，整根没入后他满足地叹气，继续玩弄她一侧的乳房，揉捏的时候还在指间夹弄小巧的乳头，惹得她大口喘气，扭摆起腰身，性器小幅度地滑出又滑入，到头来她只能用手背掩着嘴，承受这冰山一角的快感。

库丘林拉开她的手，一边亲她一边拱她，窄小的阴道被撑开了内壁所有的皱褶来容下他粗壮的性器，性器抽出的时候迅速恢复原状，一来一回摩擦带来的快感让她只能躺在床上呻吟。到处都是敏感点，只要是库丘林给的，她都会立刻起反应。库丘林在她身体里横冲直撞，没有先前的温柔，她连自己什么时候泄了一身都不知道，彻底沉沦在肉欲之中。快感溢出的时候她狠狠地掐库丘林的手臂，对方却依旧在她高潮的时候进出，不留一点情面。本以为这就要结束，库丘林卖力地挑战着她的容忍范围，她挣扎着，试图反抗，最后还是溺死这一波接着一波汹涌的快感里面。

立香感觉自己活了过来，又死了过去，恍恍惚惚地恢复了知觉，断断续续地喊着库丘林的名字。这段日子她成了烈阳下一尾搁浅的鱼，就如同他身上的蓝一般，库丘林的出现无疑是最好的拯救，是她的大海和归宿。

最后做成了什么样子她已经不记得了，进入睡梦前她也只记得那股舒服感，反正醒来还是会继续做的吧，她这么迷迷糊糊地想着。事实证明她是对的，刚从精疲力竭中恢复过来，库丘林就开始向她索要下一次。

她整个人骑在他身上，他的性器湿漉漉的，被她压在身下，柔软的阴户和阴茎因为两个人的动作不断磨蹭，又腥又黏。库丘林一手环着她的腰，一手托着她的脑袋，看着她淫靡的样子。两个人不再多说一句话，通过亲吻和对视就能知道彼此最想要的东西。立香扶着他的性器，找不到入口，库丘林引着她一点一点坐下，任她自己去摸索，她无意的动作让库丘林隐忍地皱眉，她看在眼里继续试探，最后是库丘林先败下阵来。

进食睡眠是必须的，于是从楼上坐到楼下，房间到浴室，地毯到沙发。立香下面已经肿了，可是两个人还在继续。夏天的荔枝琵琶龙眼，他们最后总能从两张嘴吃成一张嘴，两个人变成一个人，果汁在手上干涸，混着两个人的体液。窗帘被微风吹拂，吹不散那股甜蜜和腥膻。阳光落在两个人裸露的后背，汗珠都在发亮。吻是接不完的，爱也是做不完的。日夜颠倒，贪得无厌，荒淫无道。

一切像场梦，立香从眩晕中清醒过来的时候，库丘林正帮她清理身子。

“现在看起来是彻底醒了。”

她眨眨眼：“好像……做了很久的样子……”

“嗯？对我来说还好吧，毕竟我可是一直有魔力补充啊。”

她无奈地笑，隔着个浴缸跟他拥抱。

“大海。”

“嗯？”

“我说你。”

“我不是，我没有那个脾气再去容纳多一条像你这样不好哄的鱼了。”

“硬是要说的话，只是你的一个鱼缸吧。”

“对我来说就是。”

立香有些赌气，库丘林叹口气。

但是如果，如果这个鱼缸只有她一尾鱼，那么他就是她的整个世界了，说是大海根本不为过。

“下一次离开我之前，要好好道别呀。”

说得好像这样你就不会这么失落一样。

“老子这不是老老实实地回来了吗？”

那就继续做你一个人的大海好了。


End file.
